A New Destiny
by kagome250
Summary: kagome ends up in the black order and is compatible with innoccence. how will kagome and kanda react around eachother.rated m just in case. ADOPTED BY Wolf goddess 24!
1. Chapter 1

A New Destiny

chapter 1

[with kagome]

kagome was in the time warp in the well on her way to the feudal era when all of a sudden instead of the usual blue light in the it was black.

kagome finaly reached the bottom when a light engulfed her body then she realized there was a blue bracelet on her left arm.

she climed out of the well to see she was in some type of building and and there was a giant snake-like person in front of her but she didnt scream because it was just staring at her.

" i am helalaska child what is your name" hevalaska asked

" i-i am kagome,where am i and what is going on" kagome was a little creeped out that she could talk.

" this is the black order headquarters and aperantly you are an accommodator of innoccence and an exorcist" hevalaska stated

"what is innoccence?what is an exorcist?what is the black order?"kagome was really confused then hevalaska told kagome everything then she picked kagome up and started the to check her synchro rate...

"10%,35%,70%,86%,99%...99% is your maximum synchro rate i am sure you would make a good general once you over go your maximum and hear is your prophocy"hevalaska sarted

"you the shikon miko will rise against the earl with the destroyer of time and deeat him with your great power."hevalaska finished then lowered kagome to the platform where a girl and man were standing.

"nice to meet you i am komui lee and this is my little sister lenalee lee." stated the man komui who seemed to be older than her and the girl seemed the same age as her 16.

" nice to meet you im kagome higarashi" kagome replied

" i will show you were you room will be" said lenalee."but first i will give you a tour of the order your new home"

kagome just nodded as she was showed everywere.

"your room is next to kanda and lavi's"lenalee told her and she met lavi then kanda and she had to admit kanda was very hansome and japenese just like him and they were already thinking that they would be friends with each other because they had a lot in common andand they both had respect for eachother but lavi also got along with her also.

lenalee brought kagome some exorcise uniforms and they had already become good friends with each other and kagome got better control of her innoccence and she told komui and lenalee about her time traveling and they understood so she went to her room and on the way there she saw kanda and saw that he was wearing no shirt and started blushing.

" hi kanda" she said and waved

"hi kagome" he said in his usual cold tone and was thinking " she looks so beautiful and she seems sorta like me exept shows more emotion than me but i still like her"then they went into there rooms thinking that the other was hot.

[with inuyasha]

"where is she she should have been here an hour ago?" he asked/stated

then he went to the well jumped in it then it was just like when kagome went into the well and ended up in the black order where the intruder alarm went off.

[with kagome]

the intruder alam went off and kagome put her new boots on quickly to see who the intruder was and when she got there she never believed her eyes there was inuyasha battling against kand,lavi,lenalee,and allen.

" INUYASHA SIT BOY"she yelled at the top of her lungs then inuyasha started to mumble somethin into the dirt as everyone looked at the now vey angry kagome.

" what in the world are you doing here"kagome asked

" i came to get you from your time when i ende up here."inuyasha replied

" um kagome do you know him" lenalee asked her which startled her because she wasnt paying any attention to anyone other than inuyasha.

"huh?... oh yeah right this is inuyasha the one i told you about who is from the feudal era"kagome replied

"then i guess we shouldnt fight him"lavi cutted in

" yeah now what should we do then" kanda asked

"i'm going back but kagomes coming with me" he said

"you have no right to tell me what to do i'm staying here"kagome stated in a matter-of-factly voice

" what are you talking about we need you to collect then jewel shard fragments after all you broke it" he said back

"it's not like you need me why dont you ask kikyo" kagome replied

inuyasha thought of her words then humphed then said "i'll drag you there if i have to wench"

" is that a fact i'd like to see you try"

"fine then"he started to walk up to her when kanda then lavi then allen and then lenalee walked up in front of her which suprised kagome very much.

" back away and leave her alone" kanda said in a very icy voice that shocked everyone that he was actually helping her.

" you know what you remind me of my brother i'm leaving" inuyasha told them then jumped back down the well

"thanks guys" kagome thanked them and went to there rooms but kagome went to knock on kanda's door and he answered it...

"what do you want he asked in a sorta nice way.

"i wanted to really thank you for helping me out because you sort of reminded inuyasha of his older brother and he really hates his brother so he always avoids him or anyone who reminds inuyasha of him in the slightest."she told

"come in my room i have some questions for you" kanda told her

"okay sure what are your questions" she asked as they both sat on his bed

" is this inuyasha an acuma working with the earl"

"no he is a half demon and knows nothind about the earl"

"who is the kikyo woman that you where talking about"

" she is a one of the undead after she died 51 years ago and and is and was inuyasha' love also i am her reincarnation and she has half of my soul in her body,she and i have miko powers."

"okay well that was my only questions so you can go"

"okay but can i ask you a couple questions but you dont have to?"

"sure ask away"

"okay um that flower over there i was wondering why it has a strong and pwerful aura and how it's connected to the tattoo you have on your chest..oh but you dont have to tell me if you dont want to"

"well i would not like to talk about it"

"oh okay but can i ask you why lavi calls you yu"

"that is because that is my first name but i like to be called kanda"

"okay i guess that was all good night kanda have pleasent dreams" she said but kanda grabed her wrist and turned her towards him and kissed her on the forehead

"good night kagome you have pleasnt dreams as well kagome" he wispered into her ear then kissed her on the lips. at firstkagome stiffened the relaxed and kissed him back hten they stayed that way till they had to breath and they both looked at eachothere that was when kanda showed some emotion and said

"i love you kagome"

"i love you too kanda"

that night they had slept with one another in kanda's room and got up late around noon

kagome woke up and looked aat kanda's sleeping face and it was really calm then she noticed that he was starting to wake up and he openedd his eyes and looked down at her and smiled a geuine smile and they strted to get up to realize that they were naked so kanda put on fresh clothes while kagome put back on her pajama's and went out of the room and started to go to her room when a voice stopped her.

"so what were you ad kanda doing last night" it was komui

"nothing why" kagome asked

" i was just wondering and i'm start ing to think of you like a little sister just like lenalee so if you dont tell me i will force kanda to"

" like i said it was nothing"

"okay go get dressed and i want you and kanda to come to my office i will tell him to come myself"

"okay"

so kagome went to get dressed there was a knock on kagomes opened it and saw kanda

"komui would like to see us come on" kanda said and gavve her a kiss

[in komui's office]

"oh good kanda and kagome i would like to ask you a question"

"okay ask already"kana said in a icy tone but kagome knew what komui was going to ask

"well i would like to ask the two of you what the two of you were doing and if i do not aprove then or else kanda because no one touches my dear sweet lenalee or kagome" komui threatened

"we did nothing that concerns you"kanda said and kagome nodded in agrement

"well then if you do not tell me will not aprove of it and kanda..."he never got to finish because lavi popped up saying

"hey komui i know what they did last night" and kagome and kanda gave lavi a death glare

"is that so why dont you tell me lavi"komui said

"okay then kanda and kagome slept with eachother and told each other that thet loved each other"he stated in a straight face while komui's face looked horrified and then he took out a control and yelled

"koumrin the 5th disspatch"after a little while there was a giant robot next to komui as kagome looked in anger at it then komui said "koumrin the 5th kill kanda"

kagome's anger rose as she activated her innoccence and shot komurin and he blew up right then and there as everyone looked at kagome in amazement and also watched as she started to fire a bunch of arrows at komui's feet when she stopped and leaned into kanda

komui looked at the two in horror then siad"i would also like to tell you that i have assigned you a mission along with lenalee,allen and lavi you are going to a town where a lot of acuma have been sighted and this will also be your first mission kagome so i made a golem just for you to keep it looks just like timcampy exept it is your favorite color midnight blue"komui said as he gave her her golem and told her it's name is "cloud".

"bye komui were off"said kagome and lenalee together

[on the train]

allen and lavi sat next to each other while kanda and lenalee sat next to each other with kagome in kanda's lap and everyone was just talking even kanda but mostly it was kanda threatining lavi and allen

[at the hotel]

the boys go one room while the girls got another even though kanda and kagome were sad they werent in the same bed together got over it quickly.

thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A New Destiny

chapter 2

[two weeks after the mission]

"lenalee can i talk to you"it was kagome in the last couple oof weeks kagome,lenalee,and komui became like siblings and kagome and kanda wer thinking about sleeping in the same room from now on

"what is it kagome" lenalee replied

"i was wondering if komui might let me move into kanda's room if it was aloud" kagome kinda blushed a she said it but lenalee didnt notice

"well you will have to ask komui he has an unimaginable mind sometimes but i suggest you ask later because he is still upset and having what he calls nightmares about you and kanda"lenalee told her then there golems beeped saying for them both to go to komui's office

[komui's office]

when kagome and lenalee got there,there in the office was kanda ,lavi ,bookman ,marie , krory ,allen ,and miranda

"ok it seems the eal began to target the generals so i will assign you to the generals you will have ok so with winters socalo and cross marian's group there will be lenalee, allen, miranda, krory, bookman, and lavi then with foi tiedoll and klaud nyne's group we hav marie, kanda, and kagome. that is the groups also they are all on missions with the one other general i said you to protect, one more thing if anyone hurts my lenalee of kagome i will slaughter you all also when they come back they better not be pregnate is that understood"komui said mostly death glareing a kanda for the last part."another thing is that we founf out that the earl moved back to japan exept this time he is in tokyo" komui finished

"ok then lets go i guess" kagome said

"kagome and kanda i need to spea with you for a moment"komui interupted while everyone else left

" what is it komui" kagome asked

"i wnat to tell the both of you that klaud nyne will be kagome's teacher/trainer i already told her this and also kanda if kagome dies or gets pregnant then i will personaly slaughter you with your own weapon"komui stated with a death glare at kanda in the end

"whatever of course she will be safe with me ,marie, and two generals exept if one of them were cross because he would do it when we are no looking probably by the way you know that tiedoll will throw a fit if he doesnt get kagome because he would probably want another student he could call his son or daughter"kanda said with a evil smirk.

"well i already told him that she is klaud's not his so it's an oh well for him even if he complains okay but either way he will treat her as his daughter and kagome will just have to get over it"komui said

then kagome and kanda left to get packed and leave.

[in china]

all four generals met in china with there group and kagome met cross which ment that he started to hit on her but kanda got angry and stopped him then cross said something about kagome being kanda's woman then kanda asked what of it and cross was suprised that kanda admited it after that they started to go tokyo to defeat the earl and this time allen was going to use his ark to stop the earls ark from letting him or any noah from escaping even though it is only 4 noah there that they already met all of the noah exept kagome and the noak in tokyo is road, tyki, shyril, lulubell ,and wisely.

[in tokyo]

"ah welcome exorcist we have been waiting for you now it seems we have a new exorcist and i believe her name is kagome higarashi"the earl said and eveyone was confused as to why he knew her name then he said "i'm suprised you dont remember me well any way the battle began"

with tyki battling kanda ,road battling bookman ,wisely battling lavi and krory, shyril battling kagome and klaud ,lulubell battling tiedoll ,also the earl battling allen and cross ,while lenalee and marie fought the acuma also miranda was keeping them safe from wounds with her time recovery and out of the way of attacks

hope you liked this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A New Destiny

chapter 3

[tokyo]

all of the exorcist activated there innoccence and the battle began.

lenalee and marie were having an easy time with all the acuma because they where level 1-3's there were no level 4's.

road was having a hard time with bookman because he didnt have much to be tortchered about .

tyki was having a very hard time because kanda was way too fast for him.

wisely had an ok time because he was reading there minds and he sent there minds into the past.

shyril was having a hard time controling kagome but fine with controling klaud and lau jiamin.

while allen and cross were defeating the earl but they need someone who can purify almost all of the darkness within him that will wound him so that he will be so weak to die in one blow.

[with kagome]

"what is going on why cant i control you"shyril asked

"simple i have been under someone's control a lot of time like that time i was cursed or when the moth demon useed shikon shards to put me under his contol also when naraku used an incarnation to control me with the darkness in my heart but i came over that quickly enou..."she didnt finish because a sacred arrow shot her right in the heart everyone was surprised even the earl and noah they all stopped there battles to see a woman with a bow and arrows then kagome said one name that everyone knew from the encounter with inuyasha "ki..kikyo" everyone was shockedthat it was her though , they thought she was with inuyasha in the feudal era.

kagome all of a sudden started glowing then the arrow broke as everyone exept kikyo stared in amazement while the wound healed then her body sent out a large pure aura and shey was floating up then she landed on the ground standing up.

kagome opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her.

"what are you all staring at" kagome asked really annoyed everyone was looking at her.

" how did you heal from an arrow in your heart" everyone even the earl and noah asked at the same time.

"simple she used her pure miko power and put it into the bow if it had been anyone other than me they would have died because no one other than me can withstand her power but i can store her power that was shot into my self." kagome stated

"wait has this happened to you before" lenalee asked

"yes but before it wasnt her that shot me" kagome replied then another arrow flew past her head because she was able to dodge that one "you are really going to shoot me when they dont cause me any trouble you should have known that"kagome said

"whatever if i shoot you enough there will be to much power for you and the power will destroy your body and that will destroy you" kikyo said

" it seems you were also able to collect the entire jewel i think i will take that back scince it belongs to me in the first place" kagome told her everyone was still watching her.

all of a sudden kagome dissapeared then reapeared behind kikyo then knocked her out. kagome found the jewel and took it but it was completly black and when kagome touched it, it turned bright pink and kagome turned to everyone annoyed and said

" wernt we just having a battle or are we going to just stand aroune that was when tyki and wisely turned to dust and road collapsed.

"MY ROAD,MY ROAD IS WOUNDED" shouted shyril then he ran over to her in a panic.

thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

A New Destiny

chapter 4

[in tokyo]

"he has a daughter complex probably" thoght kagome as she watched

shyril got up and glared at everyone then attacked kagome but she was prepared for battle

shyril tried to punch kagome but she dodged, turned around and used her miko power to punch shyril and destroy his body with her purification

everyone was staring as kagome went up to road and purified her body. everyone turned to the earl and got ready to attack the millenium earl.

two hours later and the earl was dead

[headquarters]

"KOMUI WE'RE BACK AND EVERYONE IS SAFE" screamed kagome

"KAGOME YOUR BACK ARE YOU HURT" asked komui as he came running into the hallway.

"all of us are fine save some wounds" kagome replied

"then why are you not bleading then" komui asked confused

"miranda has her innocence activated... oh yeah you can turn it off now since we're home komui get the nurses" lavi butted in

"ok reever get the nurses"komui told

[one week later,everyone is recovered]

"kanda do you think we should get up" kagome asked. kagome and kanda were laying in kanda's room the night before left kagome a little sore.

"no i want to stay here forever" kanda replied

"well if we stay here forever you wont get any soba anymore" kagome replied with a smirk as kanda looked at her in complete horror.

[a day later]

"kagome will you come here hevalaska wants to speak with you" komui said as he walked up to her she was in the training room with klaud nyne and they were sparring

"sure komui" came kagome's reply

they went to hevalaska's chamber

"it seems that kagome's percentage is 130% she can now be a general also it seems she can have a second innocence it seems to be a sword this time it reminds me of mugen but mugen is blue and black but this is red and blue what shall you call it child?" hevalaska siad/told/asked

"i will call it rugen because it looks like mugen and is res instead of black" came the reply of kagome and she went to kanda and told him that she was to become a general and has a sword so kanda helped teach her how to use it.

-hope you liked the story because it is now complete 


End file.
